Usagi gets her license!
by moonlitsfantasy
Summary: Watch out! Usagi is out on the road trying to get her license so she can prove to her friends that she is capable of what they think is impossible! Can Usagi get her license? How did she manage to get her permit? Find out! Oneshot.


Disclaimer: I do not own the characters.

Hey guys! Hope you enjoy. Let me know what you think!

PS: To those who have already read it: it's the same as before, I just added a sentence or so.

* * *

"USAGI!!! WATCH OUT!!" Mamoru cried.

Usagi slammed on the breaks, jerking Mamoru and Usagi back and forward painfully.

Mamoru visibly calmed himself then turned to Usagi. "Didn't you see the pedestrian?"

A pink hue light Usagi's cheeks as she silently admitted she had not. She cast her eyes downward.

"Don't you think that you should be paying more attention to the road?"

"I was!" Usagi protested. "I was keeping the car on the road. It's not my fault that the old woman crossed the street!"

Mamoru shook his head while silently laughing. "Oh, Usagi. Whatever will I do with you?"

Usagi looked at her beloved Mamoru and saw that his blue eyes were sparkling with laughter. "Hey! That's not fair, Mamo-san! I'm new at this."

Mamoru had a thought but decided not to voice it. _I'm surprised she even passed her permit test._

_Flashback_

"I don't remember any of this stuff!" Usagi cried as she bit down on her pencil in frustration. "How can I get my permit if I don't remember any of it?"_ Oh_, she thought._ It's multiple choice. Maybe I have some hope after all_. She randomly filled in bubbles and handed it in to the superviser. The superviser checked it over and looked at the blonde girl aghast. "It's all wrong! How could you fail? It's the easiest thing ever!" Usagi started to cry and the superviser gave her a sympathetic look. "Alright, I'll let you take the test again." Usagi beamed at her and took the test five times before she barely passed.

"Yay! I got my permit!" Usgai exclaimed as she hugged her permit to her heart. The superviser had to remind herself never to do that for anyone again. It was torture what Usagi had put her through.

_End of Flashback_

"Usagi, veer left and pull off to the side of the road so you don't block the way," Mamoru said, voice full of laughter.

Usagi glared at him then tried doing as she was told. Instead she ungraciously hit the breaks, jerking them forward once again, causing Mamoru to look at her unpleasantly, then she shifted her foot to the accelerator, pressed too hard and they shot forward, startling a poor unfortunate bird out of its feathers. "USAGI!" Mamoru cried as they passed the turning point. He clutched his seat for dear life. "Lift your foot off the accelerator."

Instead Usagi slammed on the breaks, and Mamoru thanked whoever invented seatbelts as they flew forward and were flung back in their seats because of their seatbelts.

Mamoru muttered something about seeing his life flash before his eyes and Usagi glared at him. "It's hard," she exclaimed.

"Usagi, how about I drive you home?" Mamoru suggested.

She shook her silky blonde hair that seemed to reflect the radiance of the sun. "I need to prove to the girls I can get my license! How can I do that if you won't even trust me to drive?"

Mamoru shook his head. "I do trust you, Usa-ko. It's just that… maybe—err—you need a break today. Yeah, that's it. Too much driving in a day can be very damaging." He didn't feel the need of expanding on how it could be damaging—or who could be damaged. "Let me drive you over to the temple, eh? Then we can call it a day and we'll work with you some other time."

Serena pouted; her sensual smiling lips turning upside-down and eyes turning really sad. "But Mamo-chan! I need to get my license!"

"Soon, Usa-ko, soon."

She reluctantly yielded to let him drive his car again, and Mamoru gracefully shot off towards Rei's temple. He had thought battling villains was dangerous, but he was extraordinarily mistaken. Driving with Usagi seemed to blow battling evil out of proportion. He thanked whoever was listening for allowing him to keep his life and restraining him from pouncing on Usagi.

———

"I did it!" Usagi cried, blue eyes shining with delight. "I got my license!" She waved her license in front of Rei-chan and the others. "I told you I could do it!!!" She danced around the temple in utter joy.

"How'd you pull that off?" Ami asked worried.

"Simple! I had Mamo-chan's unwavering help these past seven weeks! He was so happy for me when he saw I got my license he took me out for pizza!"

"Probably because he didn't want to have the possibility of losing his life," Rei-chan muttered.

Usagi glared at her friend. "I will let you know he was very encouraging!"

_Flashback_

"Uh, Usagi? Do you really want to keep trying to drive?" Mamo-chan asked anxiously.

"Of course!" Usagi replied with confidence. "I need to prove to the girls that I can do this!"

"Are you sure you need my help? Can't we just push this off until some other time?"

Usagi stared at him dumbfounded. "No! You promised me, Mamo-chan!" She let her eyes get all sad and started sniffing.

"Alright! Alright! I'll help you," Mamoru said with utmost reluctance.

_End of Flashback_

"How about while getting your license?" Minako asked.

Makoto laughed. "Yeah, what about the person who sat with you while you drove them around? How'd he respond?"

"He passed me with flying colors!" Usagi cried with delight.

_Flashback_

"You fail!" cried Usagi's driving instructor as they jerked up the hill, and then skidded back down. "I do not know why you even bothered to come!!!"

Usagi started to cry. "Oh please don't mean that! I'm really good! I am just having a bad day! Maybe if I came back another day—"

The driving instructor cut her off with a look of alarm. "I will not have you risk anyone else's life! I will pass you on the condition you will never drive!"

"You have my promise!" Usagi cried in joy.

The driving instructor wiped perspiration off his brow as he passed Usagi.

_End of Flashback_

"I guess we underestimated you, Usagi," Minako exclaimed.

Usagi beamed at her friends. "I told you I could pass!"

"Just never get on the road," Rei muttered. "And don't ever ask me to come with you if you're driving."

Usagi picked up a pillow that was leaning against the wall and whacked her friend. That started huge pillow fight.

The sun beamed high above the temple and it was possible to hear girls shrieking with laughter from inside.

A driver instructor resigned in fear of his life.

A test supervisor called in her resignition in fear of crybabies.

The world was set right once again.

The End!


End file.
